


大扫除

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 今天是大扫除日。
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, 东峰旭/你
Kudos: 2
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	大扫除

今天是约定好的大扫除日。

虽然每天都有打扫房间，但是每隔一段时间还是要认真做一次全面的大扫除。你和东峰旭按照之前的习惯分好工，各自行动。他照常包揽了各种爬上爬下的任务和清洁工作，你则负责地面打扫和物品整理。

正好最近也快换季了，你打算顺便整理一下衣柜。

衣柜里的厚重衣服被一件件收起，你突然在衣柜深处发现一个布包裹。估计是之前被几件厚毛衣盖在底下，所以才一直没被发现。

你拿出来看了看，包裹用红丝绒布包得齐齐整整，布料上还绣着金线，看起来十分考究。这个东西不是你的，那或许是东峰旭什么时候忘在衣柜里了吧，你没有多想便把它放在了一边，打算待会让他自己收好。

正整理着，东峰旭端着一杯温水走进房间。他把水递给你：“我已经打扫好了，需要帮忙吗？”

水的温度刚刚好，你一饮而尽，又把杯子塞回他手里冲他笑笑：“不用啦，我也快整理完了。”

他点点头，把杯子放好后坐到你身边。

他看着你一点点把衣柜收空。突然，他像是想起了什么似的，慌忙起身对着衣柜里面左看看右看看，扫视了好几遍。

他侧过身，瞥见桌子上的包裹，显然吃了一惊，连忙三步并作两步，迈开长腿走过去把它抱在怀里，有些慌张地问你：“这个包裹，你、你打开了吗？”

“没有呀。”你回答。

你看着他紧张的样子，心思一活络，忽然生出了逗弄他的心思，故意说道：“怎么？里面是什么我不能看的宝贝吗？”

他紧紧抱着包裹偏过头，嗫嚅着说不出话来，脸从耳根开始涨红。

调戏老实人让你无比快乐，你继续逗他：“该不会是谁给你的情书吧？”

“没有的事！”东峰旭回过头冲你激动地反驳，说完却又变得支支吾吾，没什么底气的样子：“也没装什么大不了的……”

“你……”他瞄了你一眼又很快把眼神移开，声如蚊呐：“你想看的话，那、那就看吧。”说着，把包裹放到你手里。

你倒也没觉得他真瞒了你什么，毕竟你们从高中开始交往，他是个什么样的人你是再清楚不过了。但是看他这么宝贝的样子，你确实还是挺好奇里面到底装了什么的。

拆开红丝绒包裹上的结，里面是一个颇有分量的木质盒子。盒子上没有繁复的装饰，只是刻着一些精美的雕花，盒口挂着一个有点生锈的金属扣。木盒虽然有些泛旧，但是却很干净。

你本以为，包装得这么用心的包裹总该装着一些贵重物品，结果打开来看，里面却意外地只是装着厚厚一叠纸条。

纸条上只有两种字迹，一种是你认得的东峰旭的字，另一种字迹则明显是女孩子的字。你看着有些眼熟，翻看了几张字条之后，你才恍然发现原来这是你自己的字迹。高中时的你写字还很规整，成为社畜后，工作不仅摧残了人的心灵，顺带着把你的字迹也带得潦草了起来，你竟然一时没认出来。

纸条被整整齐齐地叠放在一起，每一张上还都标了日期。纸条上面写的基本都是一些无聊的对话，对话旁还有一些公式和演算的痕迹，估计这些纸条大多都是从草稿本上撕下来的。

翻着这厚厚一沓纸条，你似乎又回到了好几年前的那间教室。

最前面的几张大概是刚成为同桌时写的，纸条的日期间隔很长，对话内容大多是很客气地借借橡皮之类的。随着你们渐渐熟悉，聊天的语气也慢慢亲昵了起来。

而交往之后的纸条来往就明显变得更加频繁，每隔一两天就会传上几张。越往后，聊天的主题也更加多种多样，有忘记写作业时的求助，也有下课后一起去小卖部的邀请，但更多的还是上自习课时的摸鱼聊天。

每次传小纸条，你从来都没有注意过纸条是在谁那里停止，也没有在意过那些纸条最后都到哪里去了。你理所当然地以为它们都被丢掉了。如果不是今天发现这个木盒，你甚至早就已经忘了你们曾经写过那么多纸条了。毕竟高中时代过于遥远，回想起来也只剩下朦朦胧胧的一句“美好的青春”。

而如今，若隐若现的记忆被他用一张张纸条填充成鲜活的回忆。你此时才发现，原来那些记录着青春碎片的小纸条，连带着那么多平淡无奇的、甚至可以称为是无聊的日常时光，都被他小心翼翼地保存起来了。

是啊，这些都是你们曾经一起分享过的琐碎光阴的见证。你抱着木盒包裹，鼻子一酸。

你的性格比较大大咧咧，信奉活在当下的理念，不爱回头留恋，有时连纪念日都记不住。而东峰旭和你相反，他虽然总被人说长相粗犷，高中时似乎还流传过什么留级五年的迷之传闻，但只要稍微多了解一下他，就会发现他其实心思细腻又内敛。

东峰旭是标准的含蓄东方人，不擅长把情感宣之于口，却把无言的爱都藏在日常的一言一行之中。他留心着很多你不在意的小细节，就像现在，他一直默默地珍藏着这段连当事人之一都记忆模糊的流金岁月。

“到现在还保存着这些东西，我是不是有点太矫情了。”东峰旭挠着头有些不好意思地笑。

你不说话，只把自己投进他怀里。

高中的你们在纸条里谈天说地，聊生活趣事聊学业烦恼。现在，两人都已步入社会，每天为着生计奔波，却也依然同对方畅所欲言。虽然烦恼变了，但是身边的人却一直没变。

单纯美好的学生时代已经逝去不可追，昔日青涩的校园恋人如今变成生活上互相扶持的伴侣，曾经和你一起分享青春烦恼的人现在依然听你抱怨职场的艰辛。生活不易，但所幸，你翻过山跨过江，蓦然回首，当初和你约定一起相伴人生路上的人，还在你身侧。


End file.
